4 Crazy Idiots
by oh Schnitzel
Summary: Three best friends somehow get sucked into the movie, what will happen? How will they get back? Will they even want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I have looked through the story and edited it a little bit. Anyway here is the first chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own are my added character and the changes to the plot.**

* * *

It was Friday of Term 4, week 5, 2012. The day the year ten, the year eleven and the year twelve students go to the swimming get-together. The teachers thought it would be a good idea if those year levels went to the swimming pool for a day, so we could all be happy and friends (Notice the heavy sarcasm). Everyone goes to it; I mean it's a day off school. Everyone except for two of my friends and I.

We weren't made to stay at school because we're troublemakers or anything, we just wanted to. We have done this since year eight (the year eights and year nines have their swimming get-together on a different day). Were in year twelve now. Every year we would stay behind and watch movies in the Annex (a room in the library, it has a t.v. and a DVD player in it) or something like that.

Let me introduce you to my friends and I;

First there's Rebecca Huber, although everyone calls her Becca. She has orange hair with natural blonde highlights. We love her hair, but she doesn't like people touching it. She is also really skinny. Not anorexic skinny, but twig skinny. She also acts like a little five year old.

Next there's Dana Allan, Dana has waist length dark brown hair. She is also short. Well shorter than me anyway, Becca is only a little bit taller than her; I'm only average height. Dana is nice, but you don't want to annoy her, her nails are like claws.

Now there's me Victoria Papagni, every one calls me Vic, or Vicky. I have very dark brown hair that almost looks black and I have dark brown eyes.

We all love anime and manga. One thing we all love is Pokémon, Becca calls me Victini and I call her Flareon, Dana is called Audino. We also love Harry Potter, Dana calls me Sirius Black and I call her Lily Evans. Dana and Becca are 19, I'm 18 but my birthday is the day after tomorrow.

Now on with the story, I once again was nearly late for school. As I walked through the back gate I saw my friends and said

'Hey guys!' I said as I waved.

'Hey Vic!' Becca said as she gave me a hug, like she does every morning. Dana just said 'Hi'; she's not much of a morning person.

'It's a pity the rest of the group didn't stay at school,' Becca said looking a bit sad. We have many people in our group, too many to count really.

The group was bigger in year eight, but it shrank because some of the students in it graduated. We all still keep in contact with them though. Some of the main people in the group are us, Nykila, Sarah, Tahli, Will, Matt and Jade. There's also Scott although he graduated ages ago.

'It is a pity, but it can be just us like every other year,' I said with a smile.

'Yeah,' Dana added finally waking up a bit.

After Dana said that the bell went and we started walking towards out home groups. Becca and I are in the same one; our home group is in the art room. Dana's home group is in a different building on the other side of the school.

When we got there the only people in home group was the teacher and us. He took note of our names and left the room. The reason that we're the only people is because the students that are going go straight to the front of the school and they leave on the second bell (home group has two bells). The people that aren't going still have to go to home group so the school knows who is here and who isn't.

'So are we going to go to the Annex today?' I asked whilst taking out my MacBook. Everyone in the school gets a MacBook when they enter year eight, which started in my first year of high school.

'Of course!' Becca answered enthusiastically whilst taking out her Mac. 'Oh, I also took a new picture of Robby and Trouper,' she added showing me her MacBook.

Robby and Trouper are her two dogs; she loves them more than anything in the world. She also loves taking pictures of them. Really Becca just loves animals in general; she wants to be a vet. Becca even did her work experience at a pet shop.

I also love animals, but I don't want to be a vet. I wouldn't be able to see all of the sick animals. Honestly I don't know what I want to do in the future.

The pictures of Trouper and Robby do look really good, I wonder if she will give me a copy of them….

'Victoria!' Becca yelled in exasperation. 'You zoned out on me _again_!' She accused with an angered expression. I know that she wasn't really angry though.

'Yes, I'm sorry,' I answered trying not to smile (and failing horribly).

'It's okay, and yes I will give you a copy of them.' Becca said smiling brightly.

For the rest of home group we just sat down making normal conversation. Just things like: how are you? How's your family? Simple things like that.

'You two can go do whatever you want to.' Our teacher said when the bell sounded. Wait, when did he come back into the room? I didn't notice.

We packed up and started heading towards the library, halfway there we met Dana.

'So what are we going to do today?' she asked when we got to the doors.

'Watching movies,' I answered whilst walking into the room.

When we got inside the library we walked into the movie room. Normally students aren't allowed inside this room, but because we do this every year they trust us. It has _absolutely nothing_ to do with the fact that we're bookworms.

The movie room is just a room with many shelves in it. There are shelves on every wall in the room, there are even shelves in the centre of the room. As the name of the room suggests, the shelves are full with movies. There are a wide variety of movies too, movies stretching from documentaries on rivers to Disney movies.

'So what are we going to watch first?' Dana asked scanning the shelves.

'I picked last year, so it's Vic's turn to pick.' Becca said looking at me.

I scanned the shelves looking at all of the titles; there were many movies that I have seen before and none of them I wanted to watch again. Until I came across four movies all in a row and all looking brand new. That's odd, they must be new I don't remember them having these movies last year or even yesterday when I had to bring a movie back for the teacher. I took them off the shelf and showed the other two the movies whilst saying, 'We should watch these.'

'Of course, Pirates of the Caribbean.' Dana said rolling her eyes. Becca just smiled and said 'Sounds good.'

We walked out of the movie room and into the Annex. I walked over and preplaced the DVD in the player. I then pressed the button to turn on the T.V. but it didn't turn on.

'Guys, the T.V. isn't working.' I said trying to think of why. The other two walked over and started to look at the machine.

'Here's why, it's not plugged in,' Dana said picking up the plug.

As she plugged in the cord something happened. There was a loud bang and a blinding flash of light, and then I passed out.

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and constructive criticism is accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clear a few things up; Dana is said Day-na and she is going to kill me but I spelt her last name wrong, it's Allan not Allen. Just thought I would clear that up before she brutally murdered me.**

* * *

When I woke up I felt really bad, I felt heavy and sore. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my stomach, well I would if Becca wasn't lying on me.

'Becca, could you please get off me?' I asked groaning in pain.

'Sorry Vic,' she answered standing up, I stood up after her and Dana was already standing.

'Guys I don't think we're in the Annex room anymore.' Dana stated looking worried.

Looking around us I noticed that the place looked very old, like someone was making a movie set in the olden times. The walkways and roads were made of sand the buildings had names like _Ye Olde Tavern._

The people also looked old, not grandma old, but their fashion. They were wearing long dresses that reached the floor and had many layers. The men were wearing clothes ranging from old clothes that were too small, to brand new suits with top hats and canes. The people were also staring at us just as much as we were staring at them.

'Maybe we should run?' Dana said looking around us with worry.

'Yep sounds good!' Becca answered. She grabbed our hands and started to run down an alleyway. This place was so unusual and creepy; it kind of looked like old England.

When we finally stopped I collapsed on the ground out of breath; I hate running.

'All right, we have to think rationally. Where are we? And how did we get here?' Dana said stand with her hands on her hips.

'No idea' I answered.

Becca and Dana started bickering about where we are and what happened, I didn't pay much attention to them.

The scenery hadn't changed much from where we started to run; the only thing different was the shops and the jetty, wait this place seems familiar… _oh my gods._

'Guys!' I yelled in excitement.

'What!' they yelled back simultaneously.

'I know where we are!' I answered brimming with excitement.

'Really where?' Becca answered looking hopeful.

'We're in the movie! See look there's the Jetty and Jack's tied up boat, and the blacksmith.' I answered looking at the building in wonder.

'By the gods, your right!' Dana said looking around in wonder. (Oh yeah, we're also giant Percy Jackson fans.)

'What should we do then?' Becca asked 'Are we going to stay here? Or are we going to go find Jack?'

'I say we find Jack, maybe we have to live the movie to get back home.' I answered, once again looking at the blacksmith. 'Hey guys, where do you think he would be?' I added looking at them.

'By the looks of it, just about to try to get onto the boat.' Dana answered looking up at the mansion, castle thing. I always loved that house; I want one just like it went I grow up. Wait where is everyone going, why are they walking away?

'Wait, where are we going?' I answered, jogging to catch up.

'We're going to find Elizabeth.' Becca answered.

'Why are we finding Elizabeth?' I queried.

'We find her, we find jack.' Dana responded dramatically. Whilst we were walking I was mentally playing the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song.

'Do you have to hum that?' Dana asked staring at me.

'I was humming?' was my response.

'Yes, yes you were.' Becca answered.

After that we just walked in silence; I love silence, I hate it when people force me to talk and I don't want to.

Anyway when we got the mansion/house I stopped.

'Guys, there's a problem in our plan,' I said 'How do we get past the guards?'

'What guards?' Becca asked pointing at the entrance, she was right, there are no guards standing at the gates.

When we got up through the entrance we continued walking until we found the place that Elizabeth and Norrington are.

'Now we wait.' I stated; we didn't have to wait long. When Elizabeth started to faint we moved forward and that's where things went wrong.

Becca and Dana caught Elizabeth; some fat lady bumped me causing me to loose my balance, I tried to stop myself but ended up just grabbing Elizabeth's medallion and falling over the edge. With a scream I went falling down to the rocks and waves bellow.

My body went in to a state of shock, my world started to go black. I could feel myself sinking to the bottom of the sea. The only thought going through my mind was, this is it this is how I'm going to die.

Then I felt something grab me, my mind started to panic thinking that it is going to pull me further under. I hive no idea which way is up or which way is down.

Then my head broke the surface, I gulped down a breath of air. I noticed what had grabbed hold of me, or who. It was jack, I started to help him swim to the jetty, when we got there I pulled myself out of the water and collapsed in exhaustion.

'You alright there love?' Jack asked looking at me with a worried expression.

'Yep, I'm fi-' I started to answer shakily but was cut off by Becca tackling me into a hug.

'Vicky are you alright?' she asked whilst holding me in a bone-crushing hug.

'I'm fine, but if you don't let go I'm going to suffocate to death.' I answered, to that she let go and blushed a deep red.

Dana walked up to us and took the medallion off of me just as the guards showed up. She handed it to Becca

When the guards showed up they pointed their guns at Jack, one of the guards yelled for him to stand up.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter, hope you liked it.**

**It would be very helpful if people could review.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the new charters and the new parts to the plot.**

* * *

'Put them away.' Commodore Norrington ordered as he showed up. I don't know why, but I've always hated him.

'I believe thanks are in order.' He added as he held his hand out. Captain jack hesitated for a moment then took the offered hand; the Commodore pulled down his sleeve.

'Had a brush with the East Indian Trading company did we? Pirate!' he added looking smug. 'Keep your guns on him men, Gilet fetch some irons.'

'Well, Jack Sparrow is it?' he added as he saw the sparrow tattoo.

'_Captain_ Jack Sparrow.' Jack answered.

'I don't see your ship captain,' Norrington said smirking and letting go of his arm.

'I'm in the market, as it were,' Jack replied.

Murtogg or Milroy (I could never tell the difference) cut in with 'He said he has come to commandeer one.'

The other one said 'Knew he was telling the truth, these are his sir.'

Norrington started to inspect Jack's belongings whilst muttering 'No additional shot nor powder, a compass that doesn't point North,' He pulled out jack's sword and added 'and I half expected it to be made of wood.'

'You are without doubt the worst pirate that I have ever heard of,' He finished with a smirk.

'But you have heard of me,' was Jack's answer with a smile. Oh wait, that's my cue.

'Sir I really must protest!' I said, I moved forward and stood in between them and added 'Pirate of not, this man saved my life!'

To that the Commodore answered with the expected 'One good deed is not enough to redeem a lifetime of wickedness.'

One of the guards moved forward and put Jack in irons.

'Finally,' he muttered and threw the irons around my throat. I thought he would have put them around Elizabeth's throat, like he did in the movie; then again I am the person standing closest to him.

'My effects please,' he said staring at the guards.

'And his hat.' I added, whilst taking his things. I placed his hat on his head and fasted his belt around his waist. To be honest I liked having my arms around him.

'Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!'

With that he pushed me, turned around and grabbed the piece of rope that was hanging behind him.

He stepped on a lever and went flying up to the top, and then he started to swing on the rope.

This was when Becca, Dana and I decided to make our escape, whilst Jack distracted everyone with his get away we snuck out of the crowd and started running towards the blacksmith.

'What are we going to do?' Becca asked looking worried when we stopped running.

'We have two choices stay here, or go with the pirates.' Dana answered staring at us in turn.

'Well the first option sounds boring so we're definitely not going to do that.' I said.

'So it's settled then were going with the pirates,' Becca said with a smile. 'I'll go in this building with Jack and you guys go find Elizabeth,' I added.

'Sounds good' Becca said then she looked at Dana and asked 'How long do you think until Jack gets here?'

'Not too long, I can hear the gun shots now.' Dana answered looking back at the jetty.

Just as Dana finished saying that Jack ran down and hid behind the statue, we went and stood outside the blacksmith just as the guards rushed past.

When they were out of sight Jack walked inside the building.

'Bye guys' I said giving Becca a hug, Dana didn't like hugs. They both ran off and I went inside the building.

Jack had just started to hit the handcuffs with the hammer.

'Why don't you try the giant gear?' I asked walking out of the shadows. Jack swung around and held the hammer pointed at me like a sword.

'Don't scare me like that love' he said lowering the hammer. He put it down on the anvil and asked 'What is your name anyway?'

'My name is Vicky, but you can all me Vic' I answered whilst taking the iron rod out of the coals. I prodded the donkey with the rod and it started to move the gear.

Using the gear Jack broke the chains holding his hands together. Jack was about to say something but the door opening interrupted him, we hid behind a giant box. From where we were squatting I could only just hear what William was saying.

'Right where I left you,' he said as he looked at his master.

'Not where I left you,' William said frowning at the hammer. Jack stood up and pointed his sword at Will. I stood up and off to the side, out of the way of anything that was going to happen.

'You're the one they're hunting!' Will insinuated.

Jack just answered with 'You look familiar, have I threatened you before?' whilst looking puzzled.

'I try to avoid making familiarities with pirates' William answered.

That's where I zoned out; I don't really need to pay attention to know what they're saying or doing. I've practically learnt this whole movie off by heart.

Whilst they were fighting I just stood watching them and mentally adding in the soundtrack; everything just seems so much more epic with the soundtrack. Sometime during the fight I started to feel warm and pulled off my jumper.

I zoned back in when Jack pulled out his gun.

'You cheated!' William accused.

'Pirate!' Jack answered; then added 'Move away!'

'No!'

'Please move!'

'No, I cannot just step aside and let you escape!'

Jack pulled down the hammer on the top of the gun saying 'This shot was not meant for you!'

But he didn't have a chance to pull the trigger because Mr Brown smashed him over the head with his empty bottle, causing Jack to faint.

The guards ran in and started praising Mr Brown. One of the guards came over to me and asked if I was all right.

'I'm fine,' was my answer, I lifted up my hands in front of myself, but I forgot about my tattoo. I got a 'P' tattooed in red onto my arm for my 18th birthday, the same one that they use to brand pirates.

'Arrest her, she's a pirate!' the guard yelled grabbing onto my arms.

* * *

**Well that's it, I hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I kept changing POV in this chapter, but it was necessary for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and the new parts to the plot.**

* * *

—Dana's POV—

Whilst Becca and I ran off to find Elizabeth, Vic went inside after Jack. I really hope she'll be all right; she does tend to zone out a lot. When we did find Elizabeth, she was sitting down drinking tea.

'Are you all right?' Becca asked her.

'I'm fine, but how's your friend?' She answered with a smile.

'She's fine, just resting near the blacksmiths' I answered; well really it isn't totally a lie.

'That's good, where are you three sleeping?' she asked curiously

'We don't really have anywhere to stay' I answered staring at the ground acting sad.

'Well as thanks for stopping me from falling over the edge of the wall, you three can stay in my guest bedrooms' She said also offering us seats, tea and biscuits.

We sat down and accepted gratefully.

We just continued on with light chatter until a guard showed up and ruined the tea party.

'We are sorry to inform you, but your friend has been arrested for piracy' I just stared at him in shock and Becca was flabbergasted. Mental sigh, I hate surprises.

—Vicky's POV—

I am so bored, I am seriously thinking of repeatedly bashing my head against a wall. I have been locked in this cell for about five minutes and it already feels like an hour. I have also been cowering against the wall away from the convicts; they have been trying to get me to go near them for the whole time.

The only good thing about being here is that I'm in the same cell as Jack; which is unusual you'd think that they would split up the genders, oh wait Jack is finally waking up (He has been knocked out the whole time).

'You all right?' I asked walking over to him.

'My head is pounding and I need a big mug of rum, but other than that I'm fine,' was his answer.

He stood up and walked over to the bed at the back of the cell.

The guards practically threw us inside this cell. I would have tried to fight and tell them that I'm not a pirate, but I thought that there wasn't any point. Jack and I were going to be rescued from this place soon enough anyway.

I sat down on the bed next to him and sighed. I wish this day would hurry up and end so we can get out of here. The people were stating to annoy me and it smelt like a sewer.

'How long have we been in here?' he asked looking at the other men (who were still trying to get my attention) with distaste.

'About seven minutes,' I answered.

'Why are you in here?' He questioned.

I showed him the tattoo on my arm.

'You're a pirate?' he asked looking surprised 'that would explain the weird clothes,' he added in a mutter.

'My clothes aren't weird!' I said looking at them.

My school uniform consists of navy blue dress pants, a light blue polo shirt that had the logo on the left side of the chest and a navy blue jumper that had MODBURY HIGH across the chest in green letters. The shoes vary, the school doesn't mind what shoes we wear as long as they are all black and closed in.

'They seem weird to me, I've never seen anything like them around here,' He said glancing at each item of clothing in turn.

'I'm not from here,' I answered leaning my head against the wall.

After that there was a few minutes of silence, then one of the men broke it by saying something along the lines of 'Come on girly, how about a kiss?' (1)

To his comment I responded with 'How about I walk over there and break every bone in your arms and hands?' in a seemingly calm voice.

When I get annoyed I tend to threaten people, a habit that I picked up from Dana. But my comment didn't have the desired effect; it didn't actually do anything really, other than earning a snicker from Jack.

—Becca's POV—

After we were told about Vic being put in prison we wanted to go see her, the guards wouldn't let us though and neither would Elizabeth; something about not being able to see new prisoners.

Eventually I just gave up trying, we would hopefully see her soon anyway.

So instead Elizabeth, Dana and I just went up to the house. Elizabeth showed us the way to our bedrooms and left us to our thoughts.

'So, what do we do now?' I asked looking to Dana for answers

'We continue on with the movie,' was her answer, and then she added 'Right now we wait for the Black Pearl to show.'

—Vic's POV—

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up it was nighttime and I could hear gunshots.

'I know those guns!' Jack said sitting up with a start.

'It's the Pearl,' I added sitting up as well.

One of the creepy men said 'I've heard stories about the Pearl, it is said that there are no survivors.'

To which I answered with 'No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder.'

Then the real shooting started. The gunshots were so loud; they were also accompanied by screams of terror and the pirate's creepy laughs.

I'd like to say that I am cool, calm and collected right now; but in reality I am scared to death.

—Becca's POV—

When the gunshots started I ran out of my room and tried to find Dana. When I found her she was with Elizabeth and the maid, Elizabeth had just told them to hide.

'Becca, you should hide with them,' she tried to tell me. I just kept saying no.

Finally she gave in and we ran into the wardrobe, just as the pirates burst through the door.

'We know you're 'ere poppet!' The first one called out looking around then added 'Come on out, we wont hurt you'

His friend was repeating everything he says, like an eerie echo.

'You have the medallion, it calls to us ' He said as he drew closer to the cupboard.

Waiting for them to find us was nearly torture; every second that flew by they came closer and closer. Every step they took my anticipation raised.

I couldn't wait any longer, I pushed the door open so fast that it shocked them and shouted out 'Parlay!'

'Parlay!' Elizabeth repeated walking out of the wardrobe after me.

The pirate with the fake eye started to protest but was cut off by the other one saying with a big evil grin

'They will willingly go to the captain!'

They grabbed hold of us and dragged us to the boat; they weren't doing it very nicely either, I'm going to have a bruise on my arm from his hand for a week!

* * *

**Well that's the chapter I hope you like it Yes I do realize it has a weird ending, but I couldn't think of a better one**

**If there are any questions please do not hesitate to ask.**

**(1) I couldn't think of anything else to write…**

**I know that the medallion didn't actually hit the water but I still wanted the town to be attacked by pirates so that I could continue the story close to the movie and also some of the things that are said in this story may not exactly be what is said in the movie.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ello, here is the new chapter. If anyone has any thoughts on how the story should proceed they are welcome.

~Vic's POV~

Sometime during the gunfire a hole was blown through the other cell wall. Needless to say the pirates escaped. It was just Jack and I left in the cell.

The gunfire and destruction was still going on, still scaring me half to death. I've gotten used to it enough to move around, I flinch all the time though.

'You alright love?' Jack asked looking concerned.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded; I imagined that I looked a bit green.

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he left it anyway.

We just sat there in silence; every now and again I would shiver not because I'm scared but because I still don't have my jacket back so I'm cold.

I tried to distract myself by watching Jack; it usually distracts me enough. He was trying to call the dog to the cell using the bone.

Suddenly the guard comes tumbling down the stairs.

Two pirates walk into the room and start talking to one another, muttering about how this wasn't the place they thought it was. Just as the darker skinned pirate turned around he noticed Jack.

'Look who it is Twig,' he said to the other pirate, he then added 'The last time I saw you, you were standing on an island and shrinking into the distance.'

He looked at the bars and said 'Fortunes haven't changed much, except now you have a lady for company,' he said the last part looking at me.

I just smiled and waved, Jack didn't seem to like them saying that because he glared daggers at them, I mean if looks could kill.

'Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen; the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers.' At this the man grabbed Jack around the neck.

As his arm entered the moonlight it turned into bones. Even though I knew this was going to happen I was still shocked, the arm looks so much cooler in person.

'So there is a curse, that's interesting,' Jack said I just stared at the arm, acting surprised.

The man noticed I was staring and retracted his arm. Whilst turning around he said 'You know nothing of hell' with that he exited the room.

~Becca's POV~

Elizabeth and I were very roughly shoved onto the ship. When we got there a big man walked up to us. He looked us up and down saying 'I didn't know we were taking on captives.'

'We're here to negotiate-' Elizabeth started to say but was cut off by the man slapping her in the face.

'You will speak when spoken to,' He said looking at us in anger

'And you will not hurt anyone under the protection of Parlay,' Captain Barbosa said appearing from behind the crowd. (1)

'Aye sir,' Bo Sun I think his name was answered reluctantly.

'Apologies miss,' Captain Barbosa said turning back to us.

Before Elizabeth could say anything I slapped my hand over her mouth and started to speak.

'We want you to leave and never come back.' I said letting go of Elizabeth.

'I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request,' he answered.

At Elizabeth's confused look I added 'It means no.'

When she finally understood she said 'very well' and held the medallion over the edge of the water. (I had given it back to he In the wardrobe)

I wasn't paying much attention to what was being said after that not until Elizabeth said 'isn't this what you've been searching for?' then I added 'Fine, if it's worthless then there's no point in us keeping it,' after I said this Elizabeth started to drop the medallion. You could see the whole crew jumping to grab it.

'Welcome aboard Ms..' Barbosa said reluctantly

'Turner' Elizabeth answered, I added

'And Ms Huber, I'm her cousin.'

'How did you come to own something like that? Family heirloom perhaps?' Barbosa asked curiously.

'I didn't steal it if that's what you mean,' Elizabeth replied.

'Welcome aboard Ms Turner, Ms Huber,' Barbosa Shouted as he pushed us into the captain's quarters.

I don't think this is going to end well…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean of the characters. The only characters I own are Vicky, Dana and Rebecca.

(1) A/N I won't be trying to write how a pirate speaks so just imagine it


End file.
